The present invention generally relates to methods and compositions for eliminating toilet odor by direct application of a composition to the water contained in the toilet bowl prior to use.
A product under the name “Powerful One-Drop” is commercially available from Kobayashi Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd., of Japan for eliminating toilet odor by adding the product to the water in a toilet bowl after use, optionally prior to use. According to the information provided on its packaging, this product contains fragrances, plant extract, and glycol ether (dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether, also known as (2-methoxymethylethoxy)-propanol; (CH3(OC3H6)2OH; CAS Number 34590-94-8). Another product of this type is available from Prelam Enterprises Ltd. of Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada, under the name “Just’ a Drop.” The ingredients of this product have been described in literature as a plant extract, disinfectant, and perfume.